


Forgettable

by no_remedy_for_memories



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad, Stan isn't physically in it but is referred to like a thousand times, Strong Language, because it's kyle and they're madly in love, gay kids, i'm sorry guys, kyle doesn't know that mysterion is kenny, kyle venting, seemingly one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_remedy_for_memories/pseuds/no_remedy_for_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle was sick of it, but not sick of him.</p><p>He just needs to vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't cry!
> 
> Also, if Kyle's OOC, I apologize greatly for that!
> 
> Also: In this story, Stan is a kidney match.

"I can't fucking believe him! He fucking  _forgets_ about me, about my existence, to be with Wendy! He gave up Kenny, Cartman, and  _me_ for Wendy! Wait, scratch that, Cartman kind of deserved it. But seriously! He starts hanging out with her more than me. I mean, I get it, they're dating, they're supposed to spend more time together! Except Stan cancels all of our plans together  _ **for Wendy**_! He basically replaced the gang with Wendy. Just her. No one else. Can you believe him? Because I can't!" Kyle took a deep breath. 

"I'm especially jealous of her. She gets Stan, all to herself. She's got him wrapped around her finger! He'll do anything for her, even rob a fucking bank! It's unbelievable! He even stopped watering my crops on Farmville! I hate him so much. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why can't I get him off my mind? No matter how hard I try, he's never leaving! It's the worse! I fucking hate her. She ruined Stan and I's relationship! I doubt we're even Super Best Friends anymore!" Kyle rubs his face in stress.

"He's great and all, sure, but fucking hell! She's a cheerleader and he's a quarterback in football, it's no fair! They're even in a majority of classes together! I hate it so much, how they're practically inseparable now. Wendy even bragged the principle to let her have all classes with Stan! Can you believe that bitch? She's stealing my god damned best friend!" Tears blurred his vision.

"Stan's great. He's so great. I wouldn't trade him for the world. I would never. He's always there for me when I need him and now what? He's not here! He's not here. What a surprise, I bet he's fucking Wendy again! It's known all over South Park that the hottest guy in South Park banged the hottest hoe of South Park! People are constantly talking about it, it annoys the fuck out of me! Stan never stops talking about her, too. Jesus Christ, I wish his mouth would zip up, or maybe better, Wendy would fuck off and maybe break his god forsaken heart again!"

"No. You know what, I might hate Wendy, but Stan doesn't deserve to go through that again. But agh- I hate it! With more than a burning passion! Stan's everything perfect in a guy, it's no wonder why he threw his gang away! We're not perfect like him! Wendy is. She's practically the female version of me, but I'm better! But if I'm better, then why did Stan leave me for her? I mean- us. The gang. Why?  Bros before hoes? Haha, I guess Stan isn't really a bro then, huh?" Kyle laughs, tears running down his face.

"I try to convince myself every day that Stan will come back, but I know he never will. He's too fucking deep! Deep, dude, deep! He's too deep in Wendy's old-looking vagina do remember me! Kenny, Cartman, whoever! He's thinking with his god fucking dick, not with his mind! I hate him, I hate Wendy, I hate everyone! Why can't I be everything Stan wants? Why? It's no fair at all. Kids are falling into depression left and right, and others are doing drugs, and even falling into an inescapable pit of fuck you!" Kyle shakes his head, hanging it forward.

"It's been half a year, I miss him. I need him. He's the only thing keeping me sane in South Park, other than Ike who took over ever since Stan left. I feel worse saying this, but Ike doesn't even compare to Stan. He always tries to convince me to talk to Stan about it, but he doesn't understand that I try to! But Stan ignores me, pretends I'm not there, pretends I don't exist, and continues to talk to Wendy. He doesn't know how hard it is to be me. I miss him so fucking much, but I know he doesn't miss me. It's written on the walls of our memories."

"I remember he gave me his kidney. You could say he's literally inside me, and I'll keep his kidney forever. I need to, anyways. I'll always have a piece of him with me no matter what, and I'll treasure it for eternity. I love him so much, it's not even funny, it's really, really gay. And it's true. I'm gay for him. I love him, I love him so, so much, but he doesn't know that. He loves Wendy. And I'm not Wendy. He loves girls. I'm not a girl. I love him, dude, he's my everything. I'll give up both my kidneys if it means he'll live, if he's ever dying in a hospital bed." He lets out another sob.

"After all, I love him. More than love, if possible. I've fallen deep in love with someone who can never love me back. I fucked up badly, and I don't know if I'll survive. Every day, it's killing me not seeing him. Not talking to him. I miss him so fucking much, I want him to hold me in his arms, I want him to kiss me and tell me everything will be okay." He rubbed his eyes with his now wet gloves.

"But it's my fault for falling in love with someone you can't have, isn't it."

Mysterion looked at Kyle sympathetically, he was quiet through the whole venting. He inhaled, sighing out through his mouth.

"I feel you, Kyle. I do, trust me. But Stan? I'll make sure he'll talk to you again. You and the gang, alright, Kyle? I care about you. I care about everyone. And nobody's going to go through any kind of pain, whether it's physical or mental pain." He hugged the sobbing male goodbye, standing by the window.

"I love him, dude. I love him but I can't have him."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't re-read it. I needed to get this angsty idea out of my head.   
> If any tears were shed, I apologize greatly, but thank you for helping out people in need for water!


End file.
